a. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for positioning a motor driven element. More specifically, it relates to a device for stopping a sewing machine with the needle in a selected position and incorporating a relatively simple device.
An embodiment of the present invention may further include an inching control for slow speed operation of the machine so that the machine can be advanced one stitch at a time.
B. Description of Prior Art
Machines manufactured in accordance with the present invention have many advantages over prior art machines. For example, with the described arrangement a faster cycle is permitted in that the number of stitches formed after the treadle has been released need never exceed two, which permits the operator to more closely approach a predetermined spot while the machine is operating at top speed. Furthermore, the needle positioners of the prior art require treadle pressure to brake the machine whilst an embodiment of the present invention uses an electrical system thereby reducing operator fatique.